Shattered Reality
by Lady Dark Moon Phoenix
Summary: What if? The universal question. What if a young girl somehow mixed her way into a layer of many worlds? What if? AU, light romance in later chapters.


Shattered Reality  
  
By: Lady Dark Moon Phoenix  
  
~*~  
  
Konnichiwa, everyone! This is Lady Phoenix with my story, 'Shattered Reality'. This is my first story posted upon Fanfiction.net, although I have been writing fanfiction for over two years. Oh, and the dream Megami has was written by Chibizoo, in her story 'Club 0013.' Please review! Ja ne!  
  
~*~  
  
The trees waved in the wind.  
  
People walked past the Suzaki house with umbrellas.  
  
Rain poured down.  
  
And a letter dropped to the ground.  
  
~*~  
  
Megami Suzaki was perfectly normal.  
  
Well, mostly normal anyways.  
  
She was a tiny bit shorter than the average height for a girl, and she was a fairly acknowledged person.  
  
But the problem was that she had weirdly darkish purple-black hair, and rather silvery-grey eyes; her eyes were just slightly slanted, as were most Japanese.  
  
Megami was a dreamer, she had a powerful imagination and liked to retreat into her dream world when in great pain or annoyance.  
  
Ah, and- she was a game geek.  
  
Megami has played many games. Her favorites are the games 'Duel Monsters,' and 'Digimon.'  
  
The young girl has collected many cards, all in mint condition. And yet, she still is missing so many cards.  
  
Oh, how she wished that the games were real! Weird, I know. But Megami was a natural at any game.  
  
It's true.  
  
She wins every game from 'Twister,' to card battles.  
  
That's all she's really good at.  
  
Now, Megami stunk at math, she falls asleep for hours during social studies, and well, you get the picture.  
  
The only other thing she was good at, was reading.  
  
The rather shy girl absolutely loved to read; she was ahead of everyone in her class in reading grades, but fails miserably in every subject beside it.  
  
But Fate would decide that this girl, chosen among billions, would be special. And not necessarily in a good way.  
  
~*~  
  
~Angels have wings. Beautiful, brilliant wings of purest white, soft and downy to the touch, glittering like virgin snow. They are said to have a golden radiance and bring with their gaze a sense of perfect serenity.  
  
If this is true, then Megami Suzaki had just seen an angel.  
  
She came to her, walking silently on feet that never touch the ground; her light, fragile body borne on large wings a swan would envy. Long golden hair fluttered like twin streaks behind her, tied from the top in equally symmetrical buns. A single crescent moon glittered on her forehead, and her eyes are the purest of sapphire blue.  
  
Yet, it was not her beauty, or her angelic peace that captured her so much. There was something about her, something ageless, almost priceless. For a moment, she held her gaze towards her, looking at her with eyes that pierced her deepest thoughts. A tingle would run through Megami's body as she continued to gaze into her. It would be as if she was ruthlessly rendering her every memory and action, eyes leaving nothing behind as she judges her soul. And then, as fast as it came, it would be over.  
  
Megami exhaled, blowing out a breath she didn't even know she was holding.  
  
The angel smiled.  
  
: You have passed. : ~  
  
~*~  
  
Megami awoke in a car, sweat beading on her forehead.  
  
"Did you have a nice nap?" Her mother, Naomi, asked lightly.  
  
She groaned groggily, but replied anyways, "Uh-huh." The last part ended in a yawn.  
  
"Good," Naomi said.  
  
"Yeah." Megami grunted as she sat up, looking out the window. Little did she know that something was tailing her car.  
  
The drive ended quickly, with Megami peering out the window every so often.  
  
"Bye!" Silver-grey eyes twinkled as she walked to school, while musing over how she could fall asleep during the drive to school. 'I must be sleepy just thinking about the school day!'  
  
She smirked, remembering the progress reports that were being passed out today. ~No problem, I only get D's anyways.~  
  
If it was possible to sweatdrop, she would have.  
  
Megami ignored the snickers as she passed the hallways, sighing, and preparing for another useless day.  
  
~*~  
  
The black-haired girl walked out of school gleefully, "Oh yeah!"  
  
Megami was. apparently very happy, perhaps too happy.  
  
"Yes! I got a B! Wahoo!"  
  
Other teens would have sweatdropped- if it was possible, but she was quite content just smiling widely over a. B. And normally, Megami would have gotten in her car already, but it seemed that her mother was running late, and unfortunately, it was starting to rain again.  
  
~*~  
  
Megami sighed, she had been waiting over an hour now, ~The hell with this! ~ An angry outburst rose inside her, yet she suppressed it forcefully.  
  
"Fine, you happy?!" Megami shouted up to the sky, and then began walking home, getting drenched in the process.  
  
On the way she passed many a person or car, constantly splashing water upon her in some way or another.  
  
Megami finally arrived at her door, soaked to the bone and shivering. "What. Is. Wrong." She phrased this as a statement, through gritted teeth.  
  
Much to her surprise, Megami found the house completely empty, and suppressed an involuntary shiver as the room suddenly fell a few degrees.  
  
"What happened?" Megami demanded angrily to no one, the day finally catching up to her.  
  
A piece of paper with writing scrawled on it fluttered to the ground, catching the eye of the youth.  
  
She scanned it quickly, then eyes narrowed and she picked the small letter off the ground.  
  
~*~  
  
Megami stormed down the steps, then grabbed her Digimon Shift (the newest kind of Digimon trading cards) and Yu-Gi-Yo deck quickly. She then snatched the car keys up, not even caring that she was too young to be driving.  
  
Silver-grey orbs flashed dangerously, as Megami slid into the car and drove off into the distance.  
  
~*~  
  
The trees waved in the wind.  
  
People walked past the Suzaki house with umbrellas.  
  
Rain poured down.  
  
And a letter dropped to the ground. 


End file.
